GODZILLA:TOMB OF THE MONSTER QUEEN
by Gmonster
Summary: Native American soldier and newest member of G-FORCE,Danielle Turok once confronted Godzilla within the city of New Orleans.Still thinking of revenge she enters into G-FORCE's newest weapon to battle Godzilla.Project JET JAGUAR a robot from her late father. Meanwhile the tomb from lost Yamatai has raised out of the ocean within it,the deadly dragon known as the Gryphon returns!.


_**They say in the ancient days of the world was filled with monsters who fought horrible battles with men himself and the outcome always turned out to be the same.**_

_**The monsters won and men lose,sometimes these creatures would lay waste to entire towns and cities now forever lost and forgotten now with the greatest and most terrible of beasts the creature called The Gryphon .But one whole entire city remained against the dark creature and that city was the great Yamatai and its mysterious queen Himiko.**_

_**"CLEAR THE PALACE **_

_**THE GRYPHON IS COMING!" yelled out a palace guard."Now is the time to leave my queen,the monster will not stop destroying our country until it has killed you!"the aide said to the calmed queen as she sit quietly within the huge palace. "If in my death maybe the only one thing to save my very people from this...this bloodthirsty monster then so be it." With that bloodcurdling roar was heard outside along with thundering giant footsteps get louder and louder with each step. Calmly as she stood as her aide flee from the scene and she begin walk toward the outer doors. Her face hidden under a green veil,the only highlight was the dark long flowing hair and staking long of the robe,one hand emerged,the skin deathly white with long red nails holding a unusual sword.**_

_**She walked toward the front courtyard surrendered by flames and the shadowy outline of massive noticeable feature was the deep red eyes and huge its face toward the small figure as she cried out to it**_

_**"Once again you and i... Monster Queen have met in battle...**_

_**MAY IT BE FOR THE LAST TIME...**_

* * *

**Present**** day...NEW ORLEANS**

**"CLEAR THE STREETS BY ORDER OF THE NATIONAL GUARD...GODZILLA HAS BEEN SIGHTED WITHIN THE BAY...ANY NON-PERSONAL MUST LEAVE THE CITY...PICK ANY ESSENTIAL ITEMS...IF IN CASE OF SIGHTING GODZILLA!...PLEASE DUE THE FOLLOWING..."**

**Troops from nearby Fort Hausen were called in. Grouped in the between of the entirely empty streets, guns locked in the air as more of troops poured out of the transports. Along with them a fiery red headed 19 year old Native American girl. Seeing her first actual combat after mouths of training, Danielle Turok felt waves of emotions,deep down she felt sorry for Godzilla,her people's legacy was to help along nature with mankind but then again to her Godzilla was nature out of control and she needed to take it down because it was just that. Non of it mattered really as her own transport pulled in front of the deck. A now deserted show boat served as the headquarters for them waiting for the arrival of the feared monster. **

**"So Danielle...what do you think of combating Godzilla?" asked a nearby nervous soldier, she felt like answering that she was just as scared if not more so then he was. But remained silent as large footsteps were heard breaking the earth with each passing step. **

_**Command Center to HQ...come in...GODZILLA IS NEAR YOUR LOCATION..REPEAT GODZILLA IS RIGHT ON TOP YOUR...**_

**With that a thunderous roar ring out as glasses broke around the center. Then large angry wave come down toward the show boat knocking around the personal inside. The wave moved up towards the sky forming into the fearsome figure of Godzilla,King of the Monsters!.**

**"OPEN FIRE!" yelled the general as the soldiers unloaded hundreds of rounds of machine gun fire onto the monster. The US version of the lighting tanks called the MASTERS were firing from another deck. Along side the tanks and mobile turrets which hit there point bleak reach and at that very moment within the load noise of gunfire. Turok's own gun jammed"Damn it,God damn it!" she said while focusing now on her gun and not on Godzilla. Who let out a furious roar as his fins begun glowing dark blue opening his wide mouth. From it emerged the blue heat ray shooting across the deck,Ellie having seen the ray beforehand,saw no choice but to get a hold the soldier next her and jump into the ocean as the deck was destroyed in a wall of and the now unarmed soldier swam as Godzilla emerged and was making his way toward the center of the city. "My god nothing can stop him now" the soldier said saddened by all the carnage and what the creature unleashed. He turned to thank Danielle for saving his life but she had ran off already towards the danger zone.**

**Ellie was running towards what was left of Market Street,as Godzilla smashed his through entire blocks of the famous she felt now was building anger and hatred blindly running toward the beast without so much as a feelings for her friends within that unit now dead along the deck,she couldn't have help them and now the rage was overwhelming her body and to go against the as these feelings emerged,she tripped over a large object in her path,Turok picked herself up and turned toward the strange object,a shining green sword. She picked it up just as the building right next to her crashed downward reveling strange sword grips in her hand,her eyes now red and she was grinning,giving her almost demonic look as her mouth opened. **

**"Come in HQ...Come in...this is Bravo Crusher... **

**Need new reinforcements in Market Street...**

**a soldier is alone in Market Street with the target...**

**Repeat need..." then the rescued soldier's radio began to float in midair,giving a surprised look as he noticed the objects around him were also pieces of debris of buildings that were heading straight for Godzilla like missiles and then hearing the most chilling sound he heard in his entire life,a half-scream of pure anger and half- inhuman roar coming from Danielle...**

* * *

**GODZILLA:TOMB OF THE MONSTER QUEEN **

* * *

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

**G-FORCE HEADQUARTERS,TOKYO,JAPAN**

**"Lt. Danielle Turok,**

**born in Denver,Colorado,**

**is of the Navajo people of the Untied States **

**She was awarded the Medal of Honor during Godzilla's rampage in New Orleans,Louisiana a few years go,**

**And was the daughter to the late Doctor Turok the well-known robotics engineer and scientist...**

**and i may also add has been studied in the fled of telephony and mind reading at Colorado University Department of Research,**

**Sir in other words she maybe the one we are looking for in Project Jaguar!" the commanding officer waited for his answer from General Jon Fukuda,official leader of the G-FORCE. They had already gone through a number of personal to test the project and all of which ended badly in failure."Commander Sako i personally know Doctor Turok and his daughter. I've known that they grow apart from each over the years but never put up the fact that she would be the thing we need to get rid of the menace of Godzilla once and fore other words i except that she takes the position of Project Jaguar!"**

**"Thank you sir and as we spoke her plane will be arriving soon at Tokyo Airport"**

**"Will you be the one picking her up?"**

**"Actually Doctor Honda wanted to do that himself sir...it seems he once romanced her,when he was still in Colorado."**

**"Well i don't feel like hearing these details Commander!,all i went is RESULTS!...now is that perfectly clear?"**

**"SIR...um..YES..JUST PERFECTLY CLEAR!**

* * *

**Meanwhile a JSDF helicopter was heading towards the signal given off by a Naval Sub,according to the message the sub had somehow hit a waters that showed no previous signs of deep sea reefs,even more unusual was the fact that they said this reef was raising and seemed to be made of...glass?.Then with on board searchlights in pitch black darkness for the missing crew in vain until...**

**"Sir...UP AHEAD...LOOK!" said the surprised co-pilot as they had find the crew waving happily to there the pilots themselves couldn't believe there own eyes beholding a huge but strange looking island for at the center of it,seemed to be a mountain made of pure glass and surrounding it were huge statues of the monsters Mothra,King Seesar,Gigan and the last one being a huge unknown turtle with tusks. Did the sub had somehow "awakened" the island,but the truth was still unanswered for somehow the lost nation of Yamatai had returned!.**

* * *

_Writer's notes:Well this is going be an interesting GODZILLA story with a mixture of Showa(Godzilla being a hero for mankind,Jet Jaguar and "almost" everybody trusting him!)and Heisei era elements(G-FORCE unit and a more darker take of Jet Jaguar being a weapon sent to destroy Godzilla)as well as using the unused monster The Gryphon (shown here as a female creature with some frighting human elements to it)from the 1994 script to the later 1998 GODZILLA myth of Queen Himiko and the city of Yamatai will actually become much clearer as to how it relates to the menace of the Gryphon. And yeah its interesting to write about a Native American main character who relates to when the monsters review what you thank so far of the story.  
_

GODZILLA copyright trademark of TOHO LTD


End file.
